Devices for manually cutting circles from pieces of glass have long been known and are commerically available. They typically consist of a central supporting structure, to which is pivotably attached a radially extending arm, which in turn serves to mount a cutting head for movement in a circular path about the supporting structure. The mounting arm will normally be provided with a distance scale to facilitate setting of the head of cutting a circle of the desired diameter.
Nevertheless, a demand exists for apparatus which is adapted to enable cutting of circles from sheet materials, such as glass and the like, to precise specifications and in different modes of operation, and which is facile and convenient to use and relatively inexpensive to produce. It is, accordingly, the object of the present invention to provide a novel system which has those features and affords those capabilities.